Often consumers are left with choosing between aesthetics and fuel efficiency. For instance, many consumers prefer the look of a wheel with spokes. The spokes increase vehicle drag and thus decrease fuel efficiency with respect to a wheel with a hub having a solid disk. In particular, air flows into the opening between the spokes which creates drag, as opposed to a construction where the wheels have a solid disk bound by a respective rim. The disk increases aerodynamics relative to the spokes as air flows over the disk. However, the spokes are not seen individually when the automotive vehicle reaches a predetermined speed, as the rotation of the spokes cause them to blur together.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a wheel assembly with the aesthetic appeal of the spokes yet has the aerodynamics of a sold disk. In particular it remains desirable to have a wheel assembly where the spokes are seen when the automotive vehicle is travelling below a predetermined speed or stopped, but automatically transforms into a solid disk when the automotive vehicle is travelling above a predetermined speed so as to increase the aerodynamics of the automotive vehicle.